Challenges To Do For Writer's Block and ME!
by CatchingWind
Summary: Some challenges I came up with that I'd like to see completed. Don't like em, don't do em. Cookies for anyone who does do any of the challenges! I'll be doing these myself too...
1. Chapter 1

**I am bored. I want to see new fics. The result? CHALLENGES!**

**GENERAL RULES FOR ALL CHALLENGE ANSWERS:**

**Rule #1: Must be rated K or K+- NO EXCEPTIONS!  
>Rule #2: Must be appropriate- no bad words, no nasty stuff, etc.<strong>

**Rule #3: Can be one-shot or full story unless specified otherwise**

**Rule #4: HAVE FUN!  
><strong>

Challenge #1: _Danny's secret gets revealed in the randomest way possible_

The only rules I'm putting on here are that it MUST be a one-shot, and it has to be REALLY random!

Challenge #2: _Songfic based on "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha_

NO RULES!

Challenge #3: _DannyxOC_

Rule #1: Sam must get jealous and paranoid about who the girl is.

Rule #2: OC MUST be a girl- no boyxboy junk.

Rule #3: OC can be anything you want- halfa? Sure. Different type of hybrid? Go for it. Normal in every shape, way, and form? Absolutely. Mary Sue? Eh, why not?

Rule #4: Danny (and the OC if applicable) can't be revealed immediately, although he (and/or she) can be revealed later.

Rule #5: It's almost like a flip-flop of "Double-cross My Heart"

Challenge #4: _Danny has another sibling (other than Jazz)_

Rule #1: Can be Danielle, Tucker, OC, anyone

Rule #2: They are either half-ghost or unaware of Danny's half-ghost status- no Jazzes, if you know what I mean

Challenge #5: _Danny gets his powers_

Rule #1: CANNOT be by the portal incident (hahaha! Thought this was gonna be boring?)

Rule #2: Be creative!

Challenge #6: _DP/NCIS X-over_

Rule #1: None of the main characters can die (Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, or Vlad), but you can kill off anyone else you want to

Rule #2: OCs? Yeah, stick 'em in there if ya wanna

Rule #3: Danny, Sam or Tucker have to be the main suspect (and maybe even the culprit…?), unless if they are kidnapped

Rule #4: You don't have to include all of the characters listed in Rule #1, but there has to be at least two of them

Rule #5: Gibbs, Denozzo **(Forgive me if I spell any of these wrong, I have only heard the names, not read them)**, Zeeba, and McGee must be involved

**I'll add more as I think of them, and I will probably attempt these too. If you are going to accept any of these challenges, tell me in a review so that I know you're doing it, and put "Response to challenge issued by daniphantom149" in the summary (you don't have to say that verbatim, just something like that). I'll be sure to read them and review them, so make them good!**

**Now, since posting only this as a chapter or whatever is *Walker voice* **_**against the rules, punks**_** *regular voice*, I'll do Challenge #1 right here!**

Alarm Clocks in the Toilet

It was a bright and sunny April Fools' Day.

Daniel Fenton was on his toes looking out for pranks.

His extraordinary ghost powers allowed him to see pranks set up for him from fifty feet away.

But he couldn't if they were hidden.

Leaving his homework behind in his room to use the facilities, he thought to himself.

_Man, I'm surprised my family hasn't tried to fool and/or prank me yet._

He walked into the brightly painted yellow bathroom to find that the toilet lid was closed. _Funny…_ he thought, lifting it up.

_BBBRRRIIIIIINNNGGGG!_

Three alarm clocks placed precisely in the bowl went off at the same time.

Danny jumped three feet up in the air, screaming and instinctively going ghost.

"_Danny?_"

He turned around to face his parents who were staring at him, mouths agape.

_Ah, crap._

**See? Easy! **

**Walker: Attempt or else!**

**Me: GET OUT OF ME, WALKER!**

**Walker: Never! I gotta tell these punks **_**the rules**_**!**

**Me: *sighs annoyed* Fine. You can tell them in the next set of challenges. Happy?**

**Walker: Better than nothing, I guess.**

**Me: Please try! Remember to review me, telling me which challenge you're doing!**

**-dani (Daniella)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My mind is at work again and I'm still hungry for more challenge responses!**

**Cookies to Twins of the Earth for answering to my first challenge! I truly loved it!**

**Next batch is up, but I promised Walker he could do the rules last time, so heeeeerrrreeee'ssss Walker!**

Challenge #7: _Songfic based off of Ember's "Remember" song featured in "Fanning the Flames"_

Walker: Here are the rules, punks. It has to be before Ember's death. That's all.

Challenge #8: _Easter egg Hunt with the DP gang!(In spirit of the holiday ^_^)_

Walker: WHHAAAATTTTT? NO RULES? WHERE IS SHE! WHERE!

Challenge #9: _Danny dies_

Walker: Here are the rules, punk-a-doodle-doos. He can't come back to life. He has to keep his original ghost form. Everyone can either know of his secret or not, but they have to know at some time. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are devastated. It has to be Valerie, Jack, Maddie, or Vlad who kill him. NO GORINESS!

Challenge #10: _A more detailed narration of the dance in "Parental Bonding" (Sam and Danny's, that is)_

Walker: Here are the rules, punk-erinas. There has to be some love shown between the two, but they can't admit their feelings or start dating.

Challenge #11: _Christmas present time! _

Walker: Here are the rules, punkies. DannyxSam, TuckerxValerie, JackxMaddie, JazzxOC. Each of these pairings must give each other a Christmas present. Takes place directly after "Fright Before Christmas"

Challenge #12: _The Casper High students put on the play "The Miracle Worker"_

Walker: Seriously, what is up with this girl and no rules! I'm gonna put her in her afterlife!

Me: Uh, heheh. Don't know where this one came from, but I do love the play. Um, whatever pairings you want!

**My attempt at Challenge #8!**

_Neutral POV~ third person_

"Remind me again, why did we let the kids do this?" Maddie asked her husband, shaking her head and reaching for her emergency stash of aspirin.

In celebration of the holiday, the Fenton adults had put together an Easter egg hunt for the kids. They'd imagined it going so well, but this was the polar opposite.

Seven year old Jazz Fenton was trying to analyze the best places where eggs would be hidden. She was the calmest of the nine kids there. Five year old Sam was trying to beat Dash up over a nice, big black egg. Paulina, Star, and Valerie were opening all of the eggs and dumping all of the candy out because it was "way too fattening," according to Paulina. "Besides, it makes me break out!" Star had insisted. Kwan was staring out in no proper place. Nobody knew what he was so interested in, so they just let him do his own thing. Danny and Tucker were trailing behind the girls, scooping up the candy the three 'A-list' girls were discarding and shoving it in their mouths. They seemed a little jittery and were beginning to go a little crazy.

All in all, the room was a mess, and it was a disaster.

"Relax, honey. Just wait until we get to the part about the GHOSTS!" Jack cried in his deep, booming voice. "I'll go get the fudge!"

"Just don't give Danny and Tucker any more sugar!" Maddie called after her husband, who was now racing off to the kitchen to grab his sugary treat. She turned back to the kids and sighed.

"This is why I don't like Easter," she muttered, beginning to pick up crumbs and halves of plastic eggs.

**Heheh. HAPPY EASTER!**

**-dani (Daniella)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have Walker under my control now. *glares at Walker* He's going to HELP me list the rules, considering his behavior…**

**Walker: But I-**

**Me: Save it, punk (I've always wanted to say that to him!) Now stay quiet while I thank the people who answered my challenges!**

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR- **_**The Death of A Hero**_

**Happy Cheerio- **_**Danny's Beautiful Potato**_

**And cookies to Daniella Violet Moon because she had Challenge #7 up anyways! **

Challenge #13: _Songfic based off of "Secrets" by OneRepublic_

Erg. Not sure about this one. I think it may be a little redundant… oh rules! Nobody's allowed to sing it, that's why I said 'based'. I think that's pretty much it.

Challenge#14: _Danny, Sam, and Tucker and their classmates take a field trip!_

Alright, this one requires a little work and it requires multiple steps. First, find a map of anywhere (as long as it's a state or country, no city maps [you'll see why!]) and open it up. Then, close your eyes and point to a random spot on the map. Wherever your finger lands is where the field trip is! I don't care if Danny's secret is revealed or not.

Challenge #15: _One of the characters on DP gets a FF account!_

Walker: And tell me why you're issuing this one?

Me:… Because I think it would turn out funny? I really don't know.

Walker: Oookaay… the rules are that more than one person can have an account, but no flaming other stories within an answer to this one. Don't mention specific stories, authors, quotes, etc. They aren't yours! Ask the person who wrote it first if you can mention it! It also has to be a oneshot… wait, what is FF?

Me: O_o

Challenge #16: _Mr. Lancer's class participates in an insomnia event_

Don't care how long the event is, don't care what happens as long as it's humorous. I don't even care if Danny's secret gets revealed. I've been writing some dark stuff lately and I need to get a laugh in my life!

Challenge #17: _DaniellexVlad in a father/daughter bonding_

I'm not saying I like the pairing, I just think it would be cute. Um, Vlad can't be telling Dani what to do to Danny and Dani can't act like some kind of brainwashed person, it has to be actual bonding! Oneshot only!

Challenge #18: _DP/iCarly X-over_

Post PP, Carly and Sam have Danny on iCarly for an interview on their webcast… I'd prefer it if Sam (Manson) or Tucker or any other DP characters were in it, but you can have other iCarly characters. If you can, put Gibby in there (he's so funny!), but you don't have to.

**Walker: You only let me do one! D8**

**Me: That's because you're obsessed with rules. Now to my lovely readers, remember that you need to tell me if you're attempting a challenge via review and you need to mention that it's 'in response to daniphantom149' in the summary so that I know to read it!**

**Walker: Me too! … wait, where are you reading these things?**

**Me: I CAN'T TELL YOU! It's classified information!**


End file.
